My favorite thrill
by wayofthepen
Summary: oneshot, now continued in ..For our own sake.. Shego's thoughts as she contemplates her life and her archrival sleeping before her. Slight kimshego. T by default.


* * *

Was gonna be pure Kigo, but when my muse showed up, it made me focus on Shego's personality. Anywho, tell me what you think of my take on Shego's inner workings.

* * *

Given the plot in progress, it wasn't, surprisingly enough, a dark and stormy night. Actually, the moon was out, casting a pale light over the sleeping girl, and the night breeze was warm and quite pleasant. The redhead had gone to bed late, after a long day of schoolwork, cheer practice, and stopping a certain mad golfer from swapping exploding golf balls for the regular ones at the Middletown open. 

Outside, however, another girl sat in the shadows, muttering angrily to herself, tensing, relaxing, turning to leave and turning back several times. Finally, she jumped from the bush she hid behind and moved to the house in perfect silence. Finding handholds easily, she vaulted up to the windowsill, freezing in an impossible position before she would've tripped an infrared beam. Bending down and under it, she worked quickly to disable the complex system guarding the otherwise innocuous home.

* * *

Inside, Kim tossed in her sleep, aware, on some level, of her raven-haired rival standing at the side of her bed. Glaring down at her, Shego twitched anxiously and had to restrain herself from screaming at the sleeping girl. She had given her so much trouble, a fair share of bruises and cracked ribs, and most disturbingly of all, the single constant source of joy in her life. Shego was a thief for one simple reason. She was a thrill-seeker. She did want she wanted, when she wanted. But it was wearing on her. She had been to every tropical resort. She had eaten every delicacy the world had to offer. She could have anything she wanted, by credit or theft. She had beaten every security system, every young hotshot law enforcement agent. She pushed herself to the limit and rose above everything the world had thrown at her with a smirk on her face and a smartass one-liner. Everything. 

Except…

Some suburban raised cheerleader who was still in high school, had, apparently, woken up one day and said: "I think I'll try saving the world part-time!" And she did save the world. **Every damn time.** She took on everything the would-be world conquerors could cook up, and won. She fought Shego, someone with ten times her experience and training, and fought her to a draw, or delayed her long enough for the authorities to move in and arrest her. Constantly. But Shego wasn't angry. Quite the opposite, really.

She was ecstatic.

Sitting on a beach with the constant stream of young men making passes at her had gotten dull. She didn't bother flirting for a moment or two like she used to before sending them on their way, painfully, if necessary. The expensive food hadn't earned a second sniff in a long time. She simply gulped it down. She could buy anything, have anything, but nothing shined or sparkled like it used to. And every system ever made had its weaknesses. She found them, exploited them, and was gone with the loot. Freedom was taking its toll. The challenge, the rush, was gone. Almost.

There was Kim Possible.

Kim never let her down. Always a challenge. Always a thrill. So why was she standing there, in the middle of the night, practically grinding her teeth in frustration, looming over the prone form of the one person she never got tired of?

Simple.

Kim was the last challenge in her life. When Shego beat her, fair and square, when she won, without a doubt, Shego would be the happiest woman alive. She'd be the best, no contest. But then, it would be over. Fighting Kim after that would be pointless. No more looking over her shoulder during a job. No more waiting for her to burst in with a snappy retort to Shego's snippy remarks. The last thing that made her life worth living…would just…be gone. Call it a draw till doomsday and never be happy. Win, and life as she knows it is over, in the way the daredevil inside her fears the most.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

Shego had come to like Kim, in a lot of different ways, some of which she would never, ever admit to. And **that** was what pissed her off the most. Just when she thought she had everything figured out, **this** comes flying out of left field. What to do with Kim Possible had become an **Im**possible question that Shego wanted solved. Impossible to answer, or was it? A business card for a fake company with the web address underlined twice, in green and black marker, went onto the alarm clock.

Shego smiled.  
Not smirked, not sneered, not the smile that precedes maniacal laughter.  
A real, live, honest-to-god, things are getting interesting once again smile.

Shego leaned over the sleeping girl, accidentally letting her hair fall and brush her face. Kim moaned in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open, trying to focus on the shape above her. Eyes snapped open in recognition, and Shego clamped a hand over her opening mouth. Kim mumbled something unintelligible through the hand and tried to pry it off. Shego leaned down until her face was inches from Kim's, and put a finger to her lip, indicating silence. Kim froze, expecting a punch, drugs, something. Shego merely kept going, her lips brushing against Kim's ear and whispering softly.

"Now, Kim, don't go and say something stupid. You'll ruin the moment."

Kim's eyes widened in surprise at the sound of her voice. Not mocking, haughty, or snide in the slightest. It was…pleasant, a tone of voice Kim had never heard Shego use in all the time she had known her…and Shego was smiling at her, but not in the way she did at the prospect of violence between them. Shego pressed a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek, slipping her hand away during the moment of surprise. Two backflips and a soundless leap later, and Shego was out the window, closing it behind her, and dashing into the night.

She might get burned in a way she had been only once before, when she was driven from her siblings, her only family. She might lose the one thing she cherished most in life.  
Or…  
Shego had no idea what would happen next.  
And she loved every second of the uncertainty.  
Kim was one thrill Shego would never tire of.

Back inside, Kim could only gawk at the closed window. She lifted one hand to her cheek, the skin feeling strangely warm, and wondered if she had dreamed the whole thing. After a few minutes, she lay back down and slept, until a hand went out to hit the alarm when it went off.

* * *

A small piece of paper, badly abused, sat in front of Kim. Crumbled, almost torn in half and tossed in the trash twice now, Kim glared at it with enough force to set it ablaze. Kim chewed her lip as she paced back and forth, occasionally sitting down for all of two seconds before getting up and pacing again. Next to that card, the kimmunicator. Slowly, Kim picked it up and ran her thump around the 'on' switch, before tossing it back on the bed and resumed her pacing. But no matter how many memories of Shego's smirking face danced in her mind, Kim just couldn't take her eyes off the paper on her nightstand, or forget the voice she had heard last night. For the last time, Kim picked up the blue device. The screen flickered on, and telling herself repeatedly it was only some headgame of Shego's, she punched in the address, and waited for the site to load. 


End file.
